te necesito
by toile bleu
Summary: en espera de un avion un joven suspiraba al recordar a una oji carmin que lo unico que queria era borrarlo de su vida
1. Chapter 1

**hola mi primer fic espero les guste mientras les comentare sobre este**

**FIC: **este fic trata sobre el pasado y presente que ata a los protagonistas pero también sobre los que lo rodean es un fic lleno de romance, drama y acción esperenlo que este es solo el comienzo

**RESUMEN: **jajaja lean mejor no se me ocurre un resumen :p

**ACLARACIONES:**

_cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes

**negrita:** flash back

*: diálogos

mas adelante aparecerán otras aclaraciones que ayudaran a entender mejor la historia

**ESTE FIC ES UN RYUSAKU, PERO TAMBIÉN HARÁN APARICIÓN OTRAS PAREJAS TANTO DEL ANIME COMO CREACIONES DE ESTA ALOCADA MENTE**

**AUTORA: TOILE BLEU**

**TITULO: TE NECESITO**

**capitulo 1: el tiempo lo olvida todo**

17:00 martes

_como termine en esta situación, tomo chan eres una loca_-esos eran los pensamientos de sakuno ryuzaki mientras observa a su amiga reír animadamente y ella cada vez mas sonrojada hasta que su mejor amiga dejo de reír y comenzó a hablar de lo sucedido

**flash back**

**estaban dos jóvenes en una heladería esperando su turno para poder ser atendidas cuando un muchacho de 1.80 de altura cabello oscuro y ojos de un color plata que deslumbraba a una de las jóvenes pero este no se percato y solo miraba a la acompañante de esta la cual al sentir como este la contempla se ruboriza a mas no poder tanto que parecía que su rostro tenia el tinte de sus ojos color carmín, el al percatase de esto piensa que es debido a que ella le corresponde y cree que el es atractivo pero luego al ver la reacción que ella toma al percatarse que este se acerca se da cuenta que el sonrojo fue por que se incomodo con la ****situación**

***disculpe me podría decir su nombre-decía el joven de mirada plateada con una sonrisa en el rostro**

***usted quiere saber nuestro nombre pero usted aun no dice el suyo-le cuestiona tomaka al tiempo que recibe una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga**

***jajaja-se ríe el joven-mi nombre es...**

**fin del flash back**

*saku chan¡ saku chan-le llamaba tomoka para captar la atención de la joven-debes aceptar la invitación de ese chico es que es muy guapo y se notaba interesado-le decía osakada

*pues si t gusta tanto sale tu con el, yo no estoy interesada-contestaba una sakuno un tanto enojada ya que su amiga no hacia si no otra cosa que insistir con lo mismo una y otra vez y ya le estaba acabando la paciencia

*jajaja sakuno por favor, no has salido con nadie desde que el se fue ya es hora de que te des otra oportunidad, ademas-pero es interrumpida por sakuno

*tomo cha escucha-decía de manera seria la muchacha-el que yo este sola no quiere decir nada y no tiene que ver con el esa claro y ademas yo fui la que decidió estar sola y no para esperarlo porque hace tiempo que lo supere, estoy bien así solo necesito de mis amigos y mi familia, un novio es innecesario-decía una determinada sakuno sin haber dejado de caminar.

23:00 martes en otro lugar, new york

un joven de mirada ambarina esperaba la llamada del avión que avordaria con destino a japón en ese lugar se encontraban los recuerdos mas valiosos y las personas mas importantes para el-mientras esperaba

_mierda estoy nervioso-_aunque nunca lo admitiría_-y si ya encontró a alguien, ahh-_pensaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza en forma de regaño por pensar algo así-_eso no puede pasar recuperare e tiempo perdido-_aunque sabia no seria una tarea fácil después de todo se ausento por 5 años sin dar siquiera señal de vida-_sakuno-_pensaba al mismo momento de lanzar un suspiro al aire, el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar y reclamar como suya a la joven de mirada carmín después de todo se dio cuenta que ella seria a la única mujer a la que amaría

**flash back**

**estaba anocheciendo mientras el tenista tenia una de las tantas noches de sexo con sus acompañantes que normalmente eran modelos o mujeres reconocidas en el ámbito de la farándula de todo tipo. las mujeres trataban de besarle pero el no lo permitía, eso a nadie, porque ni el sabia, el solo las necesita para saciar su sed de sexo una vez terminado se acabo y la mujer se quedaba en el hotel completamente desnuda-**_**porque, he estado con las mujeres mas hermosas y aun así sigo recordando como fue contigo, recuerdo cada rincón de tu cuerpo, tu mirada llena de ternura y compresión, tu sonrisa llena de bondad, ahh maldición no puede sacarte de mi cabeza ryuzaki-**_**y como pasaba siempre que pensaba en ella sabia que apenas entrara a su apartamento necesitaría una buen baño junto a su mano no le importa para nada que al otro día tuviera un partido necesitaba masturbarse ya que su compañero se excito exclusivamente de imaginarse a esa mujer que lo volvió loco y lo siguió haciendo a pesar de estar al otro lado del mundo hay fue cuando se dio cuenta que a esa mujer el no solo la extrañaba para saciarse ya que ninguna de sus amantes servían sino que desde el mismo día en que puso un pie fuera de japón la necesito y trato de olvidar sin éxito.**

**fin flash back**

esos eran los pensamientos de ryoma echizen.

CONTINUARA...

**aqui termina este capitulo espero les haya gustado porfa díganmelo como dije soy nueva en esto y lo unico k quiero es entretenerme y entretener a los demas espero que me den su opinión para mejorar**

**un adelantito:**

que haces aqui-SR

te esperare-TM

me suenas de algo, te conozco-KD

ahh-decia entre las sabanas una joven

**esperenlo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ola a todos aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 de te necesito**

**FIC: **este fic trata sobre el pasado y presente que ata a los protagonistas pero tambien sobre los ue los rodean, es un fic lleno de romance, drama y accion y acaba de comenzar

**RESUMEN: **ryoma regresa a japon tras irse por 5 años sin despedirse dde nadie y en ese tiempo tampoco se comunico ahora vuelve con la unica intension de recuperar algo que cree suyo, pero lo conseguida, desppues de todo el pasado no se puede cambiar y sus consecuencias pueden jugar una mala pasada

**ACLARACIONES: **

(): informacion de personajes

s: palabras subrayadas llamadas telefonicas

**ESTE FIC ES UN RYUSAKU PERO TAMBIEN HARAN APARICION OTRAS PAREJAS **

**AUTORA: **TOILE BLEU

**TITULO: **TE NECESITO

**CAPITULO 2: **te encontre

09:00 miercoles

arribo en japon tras largo tiempo fuera.

solo le aviso a su mejor amigo takeshi momoshiro, un joven de 1.82 de lto cabellos negros, ojo alilados, alegre de 22 años,(se me alvido poner las edades de ryoma y sakuno) es decir un año mayor que èl.

*realmente me etroño resivir tu llamada de aviso echizen-decia momoshiro-resiviendo por respuesta un simple silencio

*aaah-suspiro derrotado al darse cuenta que no lograria sacarle mucho al oji ambar-dime a que se debe tu visita a japon por que a eso vienes o no-custenio el mismo hombre

*te llame para que me des alojamiento por unos dias nadie sabe que volvi-respondia el ignorand la pregunta de su amigo

*no pregunte eso-decia momo-mmm

*me cabreas, como sea puedes quedarte en mi casa-señalaba momo dirijiendose a su auto un increible audi r8 el cual dejo impresionado al oji ambar

*como conseguiste esa nave cuesta una fortuna-le decia al takeshi el cual solo sonreia

*jajaja-reia momoshiro-se lo pedi a una amiga o es preferias que te viniera a buscar en mi pequeño bebe-refiriendose a su propio coche el cual era un susuki maruti 800-ryoma alzo una seja y le cuestiono-aun conservas esa porqueria

*que no le llames asi¡ es mi bebe¡-decia momo

*mmm como quieras-sanjaba el tema ryoma- y de quien es-señalando el carro

*de una amiga la cual gracias su esfuerzo y trabajo tiene mas dinero que tu y yo juntos y puede darse el lujo de comprarse semejante nave

*y quien es?-isistia ryoma

*saku-solto-es de ella, pero si se entera que lo tome para venir a bscurte se enfadara

*mmm y porque?-pregunto ryoma

*por ella realmente quiere que desaparescas de su vida apenas y podemos nombrarte frente a ella, pero ya no es como antes hasta quizas puedan hablar despues de todo creo que a ella ya no le nteresas y a ti nunca te a interesado

_que nunca me ha interesado, por dios¡ volvi por ella es poco¡_

mmm, como sea subimos o no?-cuestiono con tono de indiferecia

18:00 miercoles

en otro lugar de tokio

en las oficinas centrales de riuzaky S.A

*como permitiste eso, dije claramente que debia de estar listo para hoy a las cuatro sobre mi escritorio y son las seis y aun no esta en mis manos

*perdoneme señorita-le decia el encargado de las finanzas inui sadaharu(23 años)

*no importa perdome usted inui san es que no he tenido un buen dia no era mi intension regañarle-decia sakuno en tono amable

*lo se ryusaky san usted es demasiado buena para siquiera enfadarse-le contestaba este-pero no se preocupe dentro tendra los nformes de este ultimo mes en sus manos-de ese modo se dio por terminada la conversacion

justo en el momento en que colgo entre su amiga y asistente personal ann tachibana

*a ver, a ver dejame adivinar tomo chan otra te insiste en que tengas citas con otros hombres y por ello estas cabreada y lo tomas con el primero que te hable o me equioco-decia ann(22 años)

*es tan notorio-decia sakuno

*por supuesto¡-le contestaba esta-aah me va ha escuchar¡-decia una enojada ann-cual diablos es su empeño en que tengas novio solo tienes 21 años si tu quieres consigues no necesitas de ninguna ayuda deberia de saberlo, es que no entiende, tu puedes tener sexo con el hombre que quieras no necesitas de ayuda para encontrarlo y si quieres traerlo a la oficina traelo y hasle lo que quieras y incluso puedes probar aquello-seguia hablando mas para ella que para la que etaba en el lugar junto a ella

pero para dejar que esta no siguiera ablando de su vida sentimental y sexual prefirio por hablar del trabajo

*ann, hable con inui san y me diijo que el informe financiero estara prontole decia la muchacha-¿lo podrias recibir tu?

*ahh claro n hay problema-contestaba esta

*por cierto sabes por que momo-sempai me pidio el coche-preguntaba con total inocencia la muchacha

esta se puso nerviosa ya que sabia el motivo su pareja se lo dijo anoche pero sabia que sakuno no le interesaba saber qe ryoma ha vuelto o mejor dicho prefiere no saber y por eso le contesto con una pequeña mentirita

*saku realmente ni idea sabes que momo actua por impulso, probablemente encontro un restaurant de comida delciosa queda apartado y para quedar bien decidio ir en tu auto en ves de en esa charrata que el trae-decia ann de lo mas natural lo cual convense a la castaña

18:30 mismo dia

afueras del edificio residensial eternal

dos hombre se bajaban del audi frente del edificio de apartamentos

*nos dirijiremos a la suite entendido-le decia momo

*oye puedes darte el lujo de vivir aqui-cuestionaba de nuevo

*para que sepas que en donde trabajo gano mucho y la cuenta se divide en dos-le respondia momo

*como en dos, que yo no voy a pagar-pero interrumpido por la risa de el oji lila

*jajaja, que gracioso echizen-decia sin parar de reir-pero poniendose serios vivo con mi pareja y espero futura esposa-contesta este

*entonces tendre que ver a ann y sere el palo aguanta velas-decia ryoma de manera frustrada

*pues si, pero no ahora ella esta trabando en la oficina-contesta nuevamente momo

*y donde trabaja?-pregunta sin interes real el oji ambar

*aah, para que preguntas si en realidad no estas interesado, pero esta bien te respondere de igual forma trabaja en las oficinas ryusaki es la asistente personal de la jefa y yo tambien trabajo ahi pero me encargo de la revisar las intalaciones de las que es dueña la empresa funcionen correctamente-le responde este al muchacho

*mmm... espera dijiste oficinas riusaki?-cuestiono este-¿no sabia que esa vieja tuviera una empresa tan rentable?

*¿cual vieja?-pregunto el takeshi

*pues la vieja riusaky-decia ryoma

*ahh, pues te equivocas la jefa no es sumire san sino su nieta, es decir sakuno-le decia este con una sonrisa en su rostro

*bromeas-decia este sin salir aun de su asombro-ella no tiene tanto dinero

*como veo que no me crees te contare-decia con un suspiro momoshiro

**flash back**

***como que eres rica-decia eiji abrazandose al cuello de sakuno**

***eiji sempai me asfixcias-decia una sakuno **

***gomenasai saku chan-decia eiji soltandola de su agarre**

***pues veran como saben mis padres son algo especiales y me acultaron muchas cosas una de esas era que mi madre era hija de un billnario llamado kio masamune, el es mi abuelo pero cuando mi madre decidio casarse con mi padre esta opto por el apellido de este-comenzo relatando sakuno a los presentes**

***espera un poco estamos hablando de ese hombre que tiene una cantidad de ceros en su cuenta bacaria igual a la cantidad de habitantes de tokio o quizas de todo japon-decia un muy sorprendido momo**

***no exageres-le decia tomoka-continua sakuno**

***el asunto es que el no tenia mas herederos que mi madre por ello a pesar que no queria la nombro herederera de todos sus bienes de todo tipo y mi padre el cual tambien tiene bastante dinero junto a mi madre debido a su profesion como tenistas de elite ganadores de muchos torneos importantes no les interesaban esos bienes y mama los puso a mi nombre y al igual que al capital que ellos tengan al momento de retirarse en otras palabras soy la heredera el hombre mas adinerado de japon-concluyo sakuno**

***y que piensas hacer-decia inui anotando todo en su libreta**

***por ahora nada, pero tengo pensado invertir un poco de dinero que he logrado juntar con mi trabajo, la fortuna de mi abuelo y la de mis padres no la quiero utlizar por el momento-manifesto sakuno su decision ante todos los presentes en ese entonces solo era una muchacha de 15 años con las ideas muy claras-estudiare administracion de empresas para poder manejar de mejor manera todo**

***entonces que haras con todos los hoteles y hospitales entre otras cosas que posees y ahora te pertenecen?-le preguntaba un preocupad oishi**

***me encargare de ello y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que los bienes del abuelo se mantengan no pienso abandonarlos-decia una decidida sakuno**

***no bajes la guardia recuerda que cuentas con la ayuda de todos nosotros-decia un serio tesuka, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmacion**

**fin de flash back**

*eso es lo que acurrio-termino de contar momoshiro ya dentro de su apartamento

_vaya quien lo diria que ella a montado un imperio de la nada, pero eso a mi no me importa la amo y punto su dinero que se vaya a la basura yo la quiero a ella no a sus propiedades-_pensaba el echizen

*como sea, ella realmente a trabajado duro para tener lo que ahora tiene, yo y los muchachos trabajamos en las diferentes sedes de la empresa cada quien se dedica a algo diferente relacionado con su profesion, coomo ya sabes de lo que me encargo sabras cual es mi profesion o no?

*mmm-fue la respuesta del muchacho-cuando iba a recibir un reproche por parte del moreno el timbre sono y una voz tras la puerta

*amor abreme se me quedaron las llaves-gritaba ann para ser escuchada

este fue a abrir inmediatamente

*ola-decia tras una seductora sonrisa, pero al ver a la acompañante de su novia se helo

*que nos dejas pasar o no?-decia ann quitandolo del medio, pero apenas avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo en seco

*ahh-se da media vuelta-puedes esperar afuera un momento es que momo no ordeno el departamento y me averguenzo que lo veas en este estado por favor

*ann no me molesta para si quieres te ayudo a ordenar-y sin mas avanzo al interior, pero apenas miro hacia la sala se petrifico y un murmullo escuchado por ella misma salio

*que haces aqui-decia sakuno

este la miro igual de sorprendido, sabia que la veria tarde o temprano pues para eso volvio pero no esperaba que fuera tan rapido, tenia sus ojos fijos en aquella mirada rojisa que lo miraba con absoluto espanto

ella giro su rostro a la pareja tras ella con clara muestra de disgusto, miro nuevamente al recien llegado y hablo

*bienvenido echizen-decia sakuno, que a el le parecio tan cortante que dolia, observo nuevamente a la pareja

*ann arreglaremos estos papeles otro dia, momo puedes visitar la tienda parissys y ver que paso,recibi ciertos comentarios que la encargada no estaba haciendolo bien, podrias comprobarlo como un cliente no que no sospeche y si ella no hace su trabajo correctamente sera sacada de la empresa sin tardia, y si me disculpan me retiro, adios-y se alejo por la puerta que continuaba abierta y cerro casi de portazo

*ann ve a verla debe estar mal-decia takechi, a lo cual ella asintio

*te esperare-contestaba momo y sin mas interrupciones salio corriendo tras la castaña

ryoma mientras seguia paralizado tras recibir aquellas cortantes palabras y mirada fria. su amigo lo sarandeo para qu reacionara y lo hizo, le miro confuso en busca de que este de diera una explicacion para ese cambio

*simple ryoma-contesta este-te olvido

_mentira ella no puede haberse alvidado de todo, diablos¡ yo no puedo. no creere que eso es real no me puede dejar de amar-_pensaba ryoma

19:00 a las afueras del mismo edificio

sakuno-gritaba la muchacha de cabello castaño claro-espera un poco

esta se detiene a punto de subirse a su audi

*lo sabias y aun asi no me avisaste que el volveria?¡-decia una alterada sakuno

*sakuno calmate y la respuesta a tu pregunta es si me entere cuando veniamos para el apartamento recuerdas la llamada de momo pues en ese momento me decia que estaba con ryoma en casa, como querias que te dijiera eso probablemente te alterarias peor que ahora y quien sabe que nos podria haber pasado-respondia su amiga la cual se calmo

*perdon ann es que verle hay me descoloco un poco, esto no volvera a pasar, no permitire que pase

ellas estan tan metidas en su conversacion que no se diero cuenta de que un chico se acercaba a ellas

*me suenas de algo, te conozco decia ete a sakuno la cual se da vuelta y queda frente al muchacho el cual al verla le sonrie

*lo sabia eres sakuno y dime vienes a verme o a aceptar mi invitacion-decia de manera picara

esta lo miro seria y cotesto-opcion c, vine a ver a mi amiga y jamas saldria con un acosador

este se puso a reir y miro a su acompañante y se presento

*mi nombre es kudo takeuchi un placer

ann miro a sakuno en busca de una afirmacion y esta solo hizo un ligero movimiento de hombros

*me llamo ann tachibana soy amiga de sakuno y vivo junto a mi marido en este edificio-se presento esta

*sakuno por si te interesa y espero que si yo vivo en el edificio de alfrente puedes viitarme cuando desees y...-fue interrumpido

*Anunca, parece que eres lento, te lo dire fuerte y claro y si te duele o lo que sea no me importa JAMAS SALDRE CONTIGO, NO ME INTERESAS NI SIQUIERA ME ATRAES ASIQUE ALEJATE PERDEDOR QUE NO ACEPTA UN NO-asi termino con una sonrisa se despidio de ann y subio a su auto, el muchacho quedo de piedra realmente ella habia pateado su orgullo de conquistador.

ann lo observa, da un largo suspiro y se encamino a su morada

nada mas entrar a su casa fue bombardeada a preguntas por su marido y la fija mirada del echizen que la miraba con completa atencion a la que ella contestara

*ALTO-dijo la muchacha-lento y calmado y podre contestar

*lo siento-se disculpo el moreno-pero ahora que paso aya abajo la acanzaste-pregunto momo

*si la alcance, solamente se sorprendio nada mas-dijo encogiendose de hombros la muchacha

*y porque tardaste tanto?-replico el mismo

*aah eso es por que un tal kudo tekeuchi estaba intentanto ligar con sakuno y esta lo ignoro fue realmente gracioso la forma en que le hablo-decia esta aguantandose una carcajada

22:00 casa de los rysaky

*hey sakuno por que llegas a esta hora-decia su abuela sumire san(61 años)

*lo siento oba san tube mucho trabajo y luego fui a la casa de ann a avisarle algo a momopor eso me retrase-le dijo de la manera mas resumida, ocultandole el detalle de que ryoma tambien se encontraba hay

*entiendo, pero sakuno deberias de trabajar menos, te encargas de todo y casi no tienes vida sino es por que de vez en cuando las muchachas te obligan a salir con ellas, cariño no todo es trabajo y lo sabes-le decia de la manera mas amable su abuela que se notaba preocupada por su unica nieta

*tranquila oba san tengo pensado tomarme un leve descanso queria pedir a tesuka sansi se podia hacer cargo de la oficina por unas semanas decia la oji carmin

cenaron en silencio no era incomodo cada una pensando algo diferente

_sakuno debes de buscar a alguien que sea capaz de romper esa coraza que formaste y estoy segura que la encontraste ahora solo almitelo y veras como todo es felicidad-_pensaba sumire, esta solo desea que sea feliz su nieta

*oba san yo me retiro, ire a dormir, mañana me hare cargo de todo para que tome el cargo tesuka san y poder descansar un par de dias bye bye-se despdio desde la escalera

apenas entra en su habitacion se lanza boca abajo a su cama y mira al techo sin mirar nada en especial, luego se desnuda y pone el pijama que consistia en un short corto de satin rosa y una polera de satin del mismo color y se mete en su cama

*ahh-decia entre las sabanas la joven-porque volviste deberias haberte quedado en dandote la gran vida

CONTINUARA...

aqui les dejo este capitulo esperen el siguiente

**un adelanto:**

acepto-TK

no te dejare salir-TO

te gute o no yo jamas me rendire-RE

ahora que me espera-SD

**esperenlo :)**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

como ven sakuno es muy rica y dirije una empresa

ryoma vuelve y se encuentra con sakuno la cual lo ignora

¿ella sera capaz de perdonar?

¿el podra conquistarla?

**espero sus comentarios para ver sis les gusto chao se cuidan y feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo se despide con un beso**

**toile bleu**

**o**

**su estrella azul**


	3. Chapter 3

**ola volvi me costo pero lo logre aqui esta el 3 capitulo de te necesito...**

**ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE ES SOLO CREACION DE MI MENTE PERO LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TAKESHI KONOMI.., GENIO EL MEJOR, CREO A LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE MUCHAS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY EN MI MENTE SIN PODER ORDENAR**

**FIC:** este fic trata sobre el pasado y el presente que ata a los protagonistas, pero tambien sobre los que los rodean, es un fic lleno de romance, drama y accion y acaba de empezar

**RESUMEN: **ryoma regresa a japon tras irse por 5 años sin despedirse dde nadie y en ese tiempo tampoco se comunico ahora vuelve con la unica intension de recuperar algo que cree suyo, pero lo conseguida, despues de todo el pasado no se puede cambiar y sus consecuencias pueden jugar una mala pasada

**ACLARCIONES: **

como pudieron notar hize unos pequeños cambios en la personalidad de sakuno. pero solo es cuando esta frente a personas que no conoce hace mucho tiempo ya que con el resto sigue siendo igual de timida y amable, en otras palabras es su mecanismo de defensa ya que como es muy amable siempre la engañan pero eso lo veran a medida que avance la hstoria.

por si se preguntan quien es kudo takeuchi la verdad el es un amante de esta escritora...se lo creyeron mentira ni yo se quien es. queria crear aun personaje apuesto como lo describi en el capitulo 1 pero como no encontre a nadie para ocupar dicho puesto decidi crerlo y asi nacio kudo takeuchi.

p: palabras tachadas notas

**ESTE FIC ES UN RYOSAKU PERO TAMBIEN HARAN APARICIONES OTRAS PAREJAS**

**AUTORA:**** TOILE BLEU**

**TITULO:**** TE NECESITO**

**CAPITULO 3:**** RENDIRSE? AVANZAR? O RETRASAR LO INEVITABLE?**

10.00 jueves

casa de las rysaki

*oba san lo siento pero debo irme pronto, quiero tener todo listo para cuando tome el mando tesuka san-decia la oji carmin

*pero sakuno, al menos toma desayuno, no vas atrasada-decia sumire

*tranquila oba san en la oficina pedire que me traigan algo-decia la misma oji carmin

cuando sumire ya iba a contratar su argumento esta salio y subio su auto y se despidio con la mano atravez de la ventanilla, ya lejos de su hogar piso el acelerador, no podia llegar tarde pero cuando se fijo que iva a 140 km x hr comenzo a reducir la velocidad, ella jamas conducia de esa manera ya que la asustaba

10:30 mismo dia

edificio eternal

un joven de mirada ambar estaba recien despertando y se encamino a la cosina, abre el refrigerador y saca un poco de leche, se tuesta unos panecillos y les unta mantequilla, y al estar pensando quien sabe que cosas no se fijo que habia una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador y se encamino nuevamente a la habitacion en la que se hospedaria por ahora, se vistio con unos jean negros ajustados y un polo azul. porsupuesto no podia faltar su gorra aunque ahora ya no era blanca si negra pero con la tipica r en medio, cuando estaba a punto de salir el telefono sono, no sabia que hacer asi que espero

*hola somos momoshiro takeshi y ann tachibana si buscas a uno de nosotros lo sentimos no estamos en casa pero deja tu mensaje apenas lo escuchemos te debolveremos el llamado-decia la conntestadora

*ola soy sakuno, se que les dije ayer asi que nos lo llamo para eso si no para avisarles que habra una reunion en mi oficina a si que contestan a su celular si es que al menos lo llevan con ustedes-decia la chica fingiendo enfado-bueno tambien les aviso que apartir de mañana tesuka san tomara el mando por unas semanas ya no atendere pero si es algo de suma importancia como de vida o muerte llamen hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze... a otra cosa momo sigo enfadada contigo debias de habermelo dicho...adios-y asi se termino el mensaje

el oji ambar se quedo parado al lado del telefono sin darse cuenta, ya que cuando supo a quien pertenecia esa voz sus pies se acercaron al aparato inconcientemente

_su voz es tan dulce, incluso hasta enojada ella lo sigue siendo-_pensaba echizen en ese momento se percata de la nota en frigider, se acerca y la lee

echizen como estoy seguro que no sentiste cuando nos marchamos te aviso en el microondas esta tu desayuno preparado, otra cosa te dejo mi telefono y el de la oficina para que me llames a mi o a ann por si necesitas algo

se que estas deprimido por la forma en que actuo saku pero entiende no puedes pretender que ella se alegre y corra a tus brazos despues de todo lo sucesido

siempre contaras con mi apoyo realmente quiero verlos felices ya que se mejor que nadie lo que sientes por ella y apesar de que saku no lo admita aun no te olvida

si se lo que piensas yo dije que te olvido pero no que sepulto tu recuerdo, ella se ha mantenido sola apesar de tener muchos pretendientes es debe significar algo o no? como sea te apoyo si quieres verla te dare la direccion de la oficina en donde esta su despacho

tel momo: 65985443

tel ann: 89115337

ofi saku direccion: honan dori con nakano dori cerca del metro marunouchi

momo

12:08 oficina sede shibuya RIUSAKY S.A

*tesuka kun que crees que nos querra decir sakuno chan para reunirnos a todos, ella nunca hace eso, tienes una idea-decia oishi

*ni idea, pero la apoyaremos como lo hemos estad haciendo-decia un cortante tesuka

*nya, oishi escuchaste ochibi volvio-decia un muy emocionado eiji

al escuchar eso tanto tesuka como oishi intercambiaron miradas ahora si sabian el motivo de la reunion, probablemente ella desea huir y no era que no la enterieran ellos mejor que nadie sabian lo que le hizo el muchacho al cual apresiaban tambien y eso lo complicaba aun mas

15:57 en oficinas central ryusaky S.A

en la oficina se encontraban todos los amigos y empleados de confianza de la joven esperendo que ella hablara sobre el porque los cito aunque muchos ya sabian el motivo a pesar de que ella lo camuflaria o lo disfrazara de otra manera

*saku por que nos reuniste acaso paso algo malo-decia fuji con una sonrisa en el rostro de esas que no sabes si el lo dice por que esta preocupado o porque espera que en realidad pase algo malo

*no, no, no es nada malo, lo que ocurre es que queria pedirles un favor-decia la castaña

*de que se trata-decia un serio tesuka

*quiero tomarme un descanso y queria pedirles si ustedes se hacian cargo de la empresas y de la central perdirle a tesuka san si se podia hacer cargo personalmente-decia la misma

*saku-hablo ann-si es por que quieres alejarte y no afrontar lo que sucede... me parece de cobarde y mi amiga no lo era

*ann¡ eso no tiene nada que ver, con mi abuela teniamos planiando unas pequeñas vacaciones solo durarian 2 semanas es solo un leve descanso no esta en mis planes evitarlo sencillamente quiero descansar y relajarme-decia la oji carmin-y que me dicen aceptan o no

se miraron unos a otros en busca de una afirmacion

*acepto-decia tesuka sorprendiendo a todos-tu nos permites tomarnos descansos cuando queremos a demas de dejarnos ausentarnos cada vez que tenemos un torneo nos pemites hacer lo que queramos aunque eso signifique mas trabajo para ti-finalizo el mismo dejando a todos anonadados ya que el muchacho no es de muchas palabras

luego ella dirigio la mirada a todos los demas para saber si alguno no estaba de acuerdo pero se equivoco

claro¡ puedes ausentarte durante meses si lo deseas y aqui estara todo perfecto decia un muy convencido-momo

shhh, de donde sacas tanta cofianza engreido-hablo por primera vez kaido

aah, que dices mamushi acaso piensas que no podre¡-le recriminaba momo-habla por ti si no tienes confianza mejor te largas que yo puedo hacer el trabajo de los dos

*que, quieres que te golpee idiota¡-decia un enfadado kaido

*tu y cuantos mas¡-decia momo

*si no se detienen ahora tendran que beber mi nueva formula especial para o acelera que sirve para tener mas energia-decia inui haciendo brillar sus lentes

*eso jamas¡-decian ambos a la vez, lo cual provoco una risa masiva entre los presentes, claro el unico que no se rio fue tesuka pero eso no quiere decir que no le divertia la situacion de sus compañeros

como ven hay cosas que no cambian ellos siguian siendo los mismos y a ellos les gustaba

17:53 en otra parte de tokio, casa de osakada

debo... irme...-trataba de decir el joven ayumu narumi el novio de tomoka

no quiero-decia una muy sensual tomoka-quiero jugar... un poco mas-decia esta besando el cuello del joven a la vez que le quitaba la camisa al mismo

*tomo..ka-decia este entrecortadamente ya que esta lo lanzo a la cama y se puso encima de el para besarlo y acariciarlo con mayor facilidad-tengo trabajo.. y tu igual-decia el joven, pero a pesar de eso no quitaba el ello de que el estaba besando los senos de esta y jugando con el pezon que estaba libre con su mano izquierda ya que la derecha la usaba para sujetar a la chica de la cintura

eso provoco una leve risa en la joven

*no te dejare salir-decia osakada-hoy cumpliras todos y cada uno de mis caprichos decia una muy exitada joven

*entonces.. preparate cumplire el primero-decia este con una sonrisa presumida

a una velocidad realmente aterradora se despojaron de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, tomoka estaba solo con bragas que pronto serian arrancadas por el chico y este estaba solo en boxer que por lo demas no lograba ocultar el bulto de su entrepierna

este no aguanto mas y le arranco las bragas a la chica, como tenia una de sus manos ocupadas, la otra se dirigio a la matriz de la chica primero solo acaricio eso hizo que la chica soltara un gemido de placer, luego intriodujo uno de sus dedos estremeziendo a la chica continuo haci por un largo rato pero de un momento a otro este no aguanto mas y se introdujo en el interior de la joven de una sola estocada y esta se arqueo de placer, se sujeto al joven y le susurro-quiero mas.. no te detengas-eso era lo unico que necesito para reanudar sus embestidas y luego entre caricias y besos ambos alcanzaron las cuspide de placer-te amo-dijieron entre jadeos ambos luego se entregaron a morfeo

18:23 plaza hachiko

estaba un joven de cabello negro con destellos verdes usaba unos pantalos negros, polo azul, lentes de sol oscuros y su gorra, estaba sentado en una banca al frente de la escultura del can recordando la llamada de su amigo

**flash back**

*******echizen si quieres hablar con saku tendras que esperar a que regrese, ella tiene planiado hacer un viaje de dos semanas, en este momento ella tiene la cabeza ella un caos asi que mejor espera un poco si vas ahora lo unico que consiguiras es un rechazo****-decia momo**

*******mmm****-fue lo unico que dijo el muchacho-**_**no quiero esperar quiero verla, tenerla en mis brazos una vez ma-**_**pensaba el chico**

*******hey me escuchas echi****-pero el oji ambar corto la llamada**

**fin del flash back**

_se va, estara huyundo de mi.._-eso pensaba el muchacho

de repente se levanta y comienza a caminar casi correr por las calles de tokio, se detiene cuando llega a la direccion que le indico su amigo, se acerca y lo detiene el guarda

*joven no puede entrar a no ser que tenga cita, debe ser anunciado primero-decia el guarda

*mmm, mi amigo trabaja aqui, el me dijo que viniera*dijo el oji ambar

*su nombre, debo avisar que esta aqui-decia el guarda, ya que no estaba convencido de lo que el joven decia

*aah, ryoma echizen, busco a momoshiro takeshi-decia cortante como siempre

*espere aqui-el guarda se dirigio a un telefono y llama a recepcion, al finalizar la llamada se acerca al joven y le dice que en recepcion lo atenderan. este entra sin decir nada, se acerca a lo que parece ser una recepcion en aquel enorme lobi

*usted es echizen ryoma san verdad, tendra que esperar ya que el takeshi esta ocupado en este momento y pidio no ser molestado, por..-pero fue interrumpida

*llame a su oficina y digale que yo estoy aqui me recibira en seguida-le decia el joven

en todo ese rato ella no lo habia mirado pero en cuanto lo hizo quedo imnotizada por la mirada del joven e inmediatamente hizo lo que este pidio, mas bien ordeno-señor echzen-decia la joven con claro sonrojo en la cara-el joven takeshi lo espera, quiere que le acompañe-se ofrecio timidamente la recepcionista, este en cambio ni la miro

*no, donde esta el acensor-decia cortante el echizen, la joven se desiluciono y le indico el lugar

camino al acensor observo un especie de mapa pero este en vez de indiar un plano del edificio, indicaba en donde estaban las oficinas de los mandamases, es decir de los jefes o personas de alto cargo ejecutivo, se puso a mirar el cuadro que estaba de la siguiente manera separado por pisos

lobi de la empresa

oficinas de takashi kawamura, encargado area de alimentacion

casino

oficinas de oishi suijiro y kikumaru eiji, encargado recursos humanos y entretencion

oficina de momoshiro takeshi y kaoru kaido, encargados de relacion de locales

oficina central riusaky sakuno

subio al acensor y marco el numero 5 ya que la recepcionista lo obserbaba pero en cuando llego al piso quinto subio por las escaleras al sexto, camino por el pasillo ese piso estaba completamente vacio y para comprobarlo entro en una de las oficinas y lo que encontro fue un monton de muebles de esos que vez en las biblotecas llenos de documentos obre la enpresa y todo lo relacionado a esta o eso creyo el, siguio caminando y encontro lo que buscaba

ryusaky sakuno, decia la placa, esa era su oficina toco dos veces hasta que escucho la voz al otro lado

*pase-decia la mchacha

el se acerco a ella, esta ni lo miraba estaba muy concentrada en unos papeles en su escritorio

*digame que necesita, debe ser importante para venir a mi oficina sin siquiera ser anunciado señor..-pero no continuo al ver de quien se trataba las palabras no salian, se quedo paralizada

*hi-dijo como saludo el oji ambar, estaba muy nervioso aunque no lo demostrara

la joven estaba realmente paralizada, no esperaba que vendria a verla pero trato de actuar de la manera mas fria posible y esperaba que funcionara

*que necesitas echizen, nadie me aviso que vendrias-decia la misma

*yo.. ten.. tengo unas cosas que decirte-decia el muchacho, ella noto el tartamudeo y eso la impresiono mas de lo que ya estaba, es decir era increible ver al gran echizen ryoma nevioso

*y? dilo que no tengo tanto tiempo debo contnuar con mi trabajo-dijo la muchacha, esta no queria estar demasiado tiempo con el

*momo me dijo que ya me olvidaste-alcanzo a decir el joven, ya que ella lo interrumpio

*asi es, eso veniste a decir, pues ya acabaste puedes retirarte-dijo cortante la muchacha

*no he terminado escucha hasta el final-ella nuevamente pensaba cortar nuevamente al chico pero este hablo antes-te guste o no, yo jamas me rendire-dijo el muchacho, hubo una pausa de unos munitos y el continuo-te amo nunca he dejado de hacerlo y aunque tu digas que que ya no sientes nada por mi, no me importa-dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos-yo te conquistare otra vez, no permitire que me expulses de tu vida-y dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca se fue

*donde te metiste, la recepcionista llamo hace quince minutos avisando que venias-le decia momo, pero solo obtuvo un silencio de respuesta asi que saco sus propias conclusiones-no.. o me digas que fuiste a verla a su oficina-decia el mismo con cara de espanto

*si-fue la respuesta del peli verdaceo

*que dijo?-pregunto curioso y preocupado el ojis lila

*nada-respondio este

*como nada-hiba a continuar su regaño pero el oji amba le interrumpio

*no dijo nada porque el que hablo fui yo, le dije todo lo que tenia que decirle y me retire no quize escuchar su el oji ambar

*y que le dijiste?-volvio a preguntar momo coon tono de preocupado

*que la conquistaria nuevamente entre otras cosas-decia con naturalidad el muchacho

21:35 jueves, restaurant visa

*necesito de tu ayuda-decia un castaño de ojos claros

*para que me necesitas fuji-decia suki daidoji

*quiero ser el novio de mine-le contesta este-quiero que me ayudes a estar junto a tu hermana

*es una broma cierto-decia una seria suki-es mi hermanita

*y yo soy tu mejor amigo, acaso piensas que no merezco a mine y por es no me quieres ayudar-le pregunta fuji

*sabes que no es eso, si por mi fuera eres el mejor novio para ella, pero no es facil, mine.. mmm.. no confia en nadie, al menos no ahora despues de lo que le paso-le decia la hermana de mine

*y que le ocurrio para que ella haya perdido la confianza el las personas-pregunto fuji

*eso es algo que no puedo decirte, es algo muy de ella-le contesta suki-no te ayudare a que seas su novio, pero te ayudare a que te acerques a ella y rompas la barrera que creo, si lo logras tendras mi permiso para ser su novio

una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico porfin podria acercarse a la mujer mas encantadora que haya visto ¡, al menos eso es lo que el piensa

*ahora ya que solucionamos esto, tu pagas yo pido es lo minimo-decia esta llamando a un mozo para dar su orden

comieron en silencio, que debes en cuando se rompia para dar paso a temas triviales cuyo unico punto en comun entre uno y otro tenia nombre y apellido mine daidoji

luego de comer fuji fue a dejar a la joven a su casa este estaba feliz ya que contaba con el apoyo de una de las hermanas de mine, pero esta estaba un tato preocupada

_ahora que me espera-_pensaba suki mientras se despedia del joven-_en cuanto mine se entere me hara papilla y que decir de sakura ella de seguro no lo aceptara, pero creo que el es el indicado para mine_

continuara...

aqui les dejo este capitulo esperen el siguiente

**un adelanto:**

que diablos pretendes?¡-Sa.D

espero que tenga solucion-Su.D

eso crees-FS

**esperenlo, recuerden esper minimo 7 reviews y subire el capitulo que sigue**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

como notaron este capitulo ryoma se confeso y le dejo claro a sakuno sus intenciones

puse escenas lemon pero quiero que me den su opinion las dejo o las elimino y solo mantengo escenas blancas

tambien hicieron aparicion otras parejas como:

tomoka/narumi

fuji/mine

por si tienen curiosidad por saber quienes son mine y narumi les digo:

mine es un personaje de mi creacion no esta relacionada ni con el anime ni con el manga.

en cuanto a ayumu narumi es un personaje del anime spiral suiri no kisuna, me gusto su aparincia y personlidad un tanto reservada por eso lo puse con tomoka, creo que ella no se fijaria en alguien que no sea atractivo fisicamente, asi que elegi a alguien guapo y de personalidad opuesta a la de ella

**espero sus comentarios para ver sis les gusto chao se cuidan**

**espero que tengan un muy buen inicio de año**

**se despide con un beso y un fuerte abraza**

**toile bleu **

**o **

**su estrella azul**


End file.
